Grandeza
by SitaMonroe
Summary: Shina, desde niña, siempre había sentido una extraña fascinación por la grandeza. Por esa grandeza que está ahí, sin despertar aún, y que la vida se acaba encargando de sacar siempre a flote de una forma u otra. Hay gente que está destinada a hacer grandes cosas en la vida y a ella le había bastado posar sus azulísimos ojos en ese chico una sola vez para saberlo.
1. Prólogo: 11 de noviembre

**VAMOS A VER. CÓMO EXPLICO YO ESTO.**

**Hace ya por lo menos tres semanas que esta idea rondaba en mi mente. O más que la idea, el OC. Shina ha sido la protagonista de varios bocetos de historias que había escrito, sin que ninguna me gustara lo suficiente como para continuarla. Pero hace unos días me salió esto, que creo que sí que podré continuar. No sé con qué frecuencia, seguramente una horrible, pero creo que podré xdd.**

**Tengo que admitir que, aunque prácticamente leo sobre todas las temáticas que puedan presentar los fanfics, siempre he sentido una fortísima predilección sobre las historias con una OC. Me encantan muchísimo, y quería ir probando yo también con una. Y esto de hacer recuperaciones, o exámenes en general, siempre me ha disparado la creatividad, así que aquí estoy. Ya me arrepentiré de estar haciendo estas cosas cuando debería estar estudiando. Ahora me perdono porque son más de las tres de la mañana.**

**A saber cuando subo el primer capítulo, pero de momento dejo esto para que quién le dé la gana lo lea y deje un review o lo que sea.**

**Y me voy. Un besico, mozos y mozas.**

**PD: Si alguien conoce alguna página buena para poder crear físicamente personajes estilo anime que me lo diga por favor, que la desesperación que llevo ya en el cuerpo buscando una que me guste de verdad es muy grande.**

* * *

Shina aún recuerda con perfecta claridad, como si hubiera pasado hace tan solo unas horas, la primera vez que vio a Roronoa Zoro. Estaba junto a la orilla del río, a punto de ser capaz de nadar en su propio sudor, levantando una enorme pesa una y otra vez. Junto a él, apoyadas en una roca, descansaban tres espadas. En ese momento ella creyó que una debía ser suya y que estaría esperando a algún amigo. Pero las horas pasaron y allí no apareció nadie.

No sabía porque no se iba ya a casa, estaba oscureciendo y su padre debía estar enfadadísimo porque no había ido a cenar. Sin embargo, no le importaba la bronca ni le importaba que le soltara un bofetón. Qué más daba. Se lo soltaría de todas formas llegase o no llegase tarde. Así solo estaba atrasando lo inevitable.

Por primera vez, el miedo a su padre no era lo que le estaba impidiendo volver. Era ese chico de ahí, que debía tener su edad. Tal vez uno o dos años más como mucho. Estaba demasiado fascinada como para ser capaz de dar dos pasos que la alejaran de él o dos pasos que la acercaran e hicieran que se percatara de su presencia, a lo que ella correspondería balbuceando como una estúpida. No. Era mejor observarle desde dónde estaba.

Shina, desde niña, siempre había sentido una extraña fascinación por la grandeza. Por esa grandeza que está ahí, sin despertar aún, y que la vida se acaba encargando de sacar siempre a flote de una forma u otra. Hay gente que está destinada a hacer grandes cosas en la vida y a ella le había bastado posar sus azulísimos ojos en ese chico una sola vez para saberlo. Tenía un don innato para saber esas cosas. Era una de las pocas cosas que ella consideraba que se le daban bien. Calar a la gente.

Cada día desde entonces se quedaba durante horas en el mismo lugar viéndole entrenar. Descubrió que las tres espadas eran suyas porque usaba el Santoryuu. Descubrió que no tenía amigos. La única persona con la que le había visto hablar era el dueño del Dojo del pueblo, un señor que a Shina siempre le cayó bien por lo bueno que era con todo el mundo, un día que él había venido a ver al joven entrenar.

Shina se acordó de golpe, a los cinco minutos de verle aparecer, que ese hombre había perdido una hija dos años atrás en un fatal accidente. Una mala caída por las escaleras. Todo el pueblo supo de ello. Además, ella la conocía de vista aunque nunca había llegado a hablar con ella. Un escalofrío la recorrió entera al pensar en ello. Su padre la empujó una vez, hace tres años, por las escaleras. Fue sin querer, se suponía que solo tenía que haberse llevado un tortazo, pero estaban discutiendo al borde de estas y fue inevitable. Se pasó un mes postrada en una silla de ruedas porque se le partió la tibia. Podía haber acabado como esa chica. A veces le dan ganas de llorar al pensar en la suerte que tuvo.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas; y las semanas, en dos meses. Él seguía entrenando y ella seguía yendo a observarle. Shina no sabía si él se había llegado a dar cuenta de su presencia, a pesar de que ya no se molestaba en ocultarse. El caso es que ese chico nunca le había dicho nada y estaba segura de que a esas alturas ya nunca lo haría.

Hasta que llegó aquel 11 de noviembre.

\- Está empezando a darme muy mal rollo que te quedes siempre ahí sin decir nada.

Shina tardó casi un minuto en comprender que Zoro se estaba refiriendo a ella. ¿A quién más iba a ser si no? Estaba sentada entre dos árboles bajo la sombra fresca que le proporcionaban, a unos veinte metros de él, con un libro entre las manos. Alzó la cabeza para mirarle y se pasó uno de los mechones largos de su precioso pelo rubio tras la oreja. El chico había detenido su entrenamiento y estaba vuelto hacia ella, mirándola con una mueca que lucía entre molesta y vergonzosa.

Y pensar que al principio era a ella a la que le daba vergüenza hablarle... por lo menos él había sido más valiente y se había atrevido a hacer lo que ella no pudo.

\- Lo siento. Me gusta verte entrenar – admitió ella con una sonrisa tímida. Se puso de pie y se sacudió los pantalones para eliminar los rastros de hierba.

\- No me estabas viendo, estabas leyendo – rebatió él, con mal tono. Su rostro moreno se puso ligeramente colorado.

\- Puedo hacer las dos cosas.

Shina guardó el libro en la mochila que siempre llevaba con ella y se acercó a paso lento. Era la primera vez que por fin cruzaban palabra y que estaban también tan cerca. Shina se percató entonces de que la diferencia de altura entre ambos era muy escasa. Apenas debía ser un par de centímetros más baja que él.

\- Me llamo Shina.

\- Zoro – respondió con sequedad.

El joven dijo su nombre por pura formalidad, no porque le interesara lo más mínimo crear una relación afectiva con esa niña tonta que tanto le observaba. Shina se sintió un poco mal cuando él ignoró completamente la mano que le extendió para estrecharla pero no dejó que se viera.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo. Los llevaba guardados en la mochila por si al final se sentía de humor para hacerlo. Y a lo mejor hacerlo junto a él, aunque la ignorara, le hacía sentir mejor. Zoro no tenía amigos, pero el caso es que ella tampoco, así que ese chico al que se podía decir que había acosado un poquito era lo más parecido que tenía.

Sacó de la mochila un pastelito de chocolate que, menos mal, no estaba derretido, y trece velas. Zoro no se giró en ningún momento mientras ella se sentaba, colocaba las velas y las encendía con paciencia. El sonido de la voz de la chica fue lo que hizo que se dignara a mirarla finalmente. Estaba cantándose el cumpleaños feliz a sí misma. Apagó las velas de un solo soplo y le sonrió ampliamente nada más hacerlo.

\- ¿Quieres un poco?

\- ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños? – Zoro ignoró el ofrecimiento, pero se sentó frente a ella. El pastel se interponía entre ambos.

\- Sí. Cumplo trece años, pero no tengo con quién celebrarlo – a pesar de lo triste que podía sonar, Shina no lo contó como si lo fuera. Parecía no importarle demasiado si tenía o no tenía a alguien con el que pasar su cumpleaños.

Zoro la miró con intensidad. Con demasiada intensidad, impropia de un niño de su edad.

\- Yo también cumplo trece años... hoy.

Shina se quedó petrificada durante un instante. ¿Tenían la misma edad y cumplían el mismo día? Menuda casualidad. Entonces reaccionó y volvió a encender una por una todas las velas. Estiró el brazo y empujó con suavidad el pastelito hacia el chico. Otra vez, le sonrió.

\- Entonces sopla.

Zoro la miró unos pocos segundos, pero al final le devolvió la sonrisa y sopló con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Después, Shina partió el pastel en dos trozos que compartieron. Y rieron y hablaron, comportándose por primera vez en mucho tiempo como los niños que se supone que eran.

Aquel _11 de noviembre_, fue solo el comienzo de la historia de Zoro y Shina.


	2. Shina

**Estoy actualizando. ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO. Y ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO GRANDEZA. Podéis llorar de emoción, os lo permito.**

**Aún sigo buscando el punto que de verdad quiero para esta historia así que está sujeta a posibles cambios y ediciones pero bueno, de momento tenéis el prólogo y este primer capítulo que al que seguro que mañana le encuentro tres mil fallos. Me di cuenta después de las veinte millones de veces que cambié el capítulo que tenía que relajarme un poquito porque lo estaba contando prácticamente todo al principio y no puede ser eso. Que de Shina se tienen que ir sabiendo cosas poco a poco ;)**

**Disfrutad de este capítulo y echadle un vistazo a mi perfil porque ahí explico mis dramas con mis fanfics. Un beso, guapetones y guapetonas *3***

* * *

**_Ocho años después._**

\- Oye Nami... ¿sabes si va a dejar de llover dentro de poco?

La pelirroja levanta la cabeza del libro que está leyendo para mirar a Franky. Después echa un vistazo por la ventana y niega con la cabeza.

\- Creo que aún va a tardar un rato. Es muy probable que no despeje hasta mañana.

El cyborg chasquea la lengua fastidiado. Se muere por probar una cosa en la que ha estado trabajando últimamente y tiene que ser al aire libre. Empezó a llover esa misma mañana y desde entonces no ha parado. Menudo horror. Llevan todo el día encerrados y está comenzando a resultar un poco desesperante a esas alturas, siendo ya casi de noche. Además, que Luffy se pase cada diez minutos recordándoles lo mucho que se aburre no está ayudando nada.

Franky toma asiento junto a Nami, mirando por encima del hombro el libro que está leyendo. De navegación, como no. Con cierto aire aburrido, pasea la mirada por la cocina. Luffy está tirado en el suelo de cualquier manera, compadeciéndose de sí mismo porque no puede hacer nada divertido. Nami continua con su libro y Sanji está preparando la merienda. No hay rastro de los demás por allí. Supone que cada uno tendrá cosas mejores que hacer que quedarse sentados como él viendo la vida pasar.

Pero entonces un llamado de Usopp que proviene claramente de la cubierta les alerta y todos se apresuran a ver qué le pasa ahora a su nakama, Luffy el primero. Robin sale de la habitación de las chicas, Brook de la de los chicos, Chopper de la enfermería y Zoro baja de la torre vigía. Usopp ni siquiera tiene tiempo de explicar que está pasando cuando Luffy hace la pregunta clave.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – y señala un extraño bulto en mitad del océano que los demás divisan enseguida.

\- Me parece que es un bote – responde Chopper.

En ese momento Nami sonríe y las pieles de sus nakamas se erizan cuando piensan en lo que está pasando por la mente de la pelirroja.

\- A lo mejor hay algo de valor. Nuestro deber como piratas es comprobarlo. ¡Luffy! – apunta al bote con el dedo –. Ve a investigar.

Luffy no se lo piensa dos veces porque de todas maneras iba a ir. Estira el brazo hasta que es capaz de engancharse al bote, parecido al que sus dos primeros nakamas y él le robaron a Buggy, y se deja llevar hasta allí. Apenas es ya un montón de madera que está a punto de hundirse. El único compartimento que hay está destrozado, probablemente debido a la horrible tormenta. No hay mucho que mirar, lo más interesante que hay por ahí son cinco barriles que comprueba uno por uno y de los cuales solo uno tiene algún contenido: sake. Piensa en lo decepcionada que estará Nami pero en lo contento que se va a poner Zoro si vuelve con ese barril, y sonríe. Lo coge con un solo brazo, y es entonces cuando se percata de que hay algo más escondido tras esos barriles.

Vuelve a dejar el barril sobre el suelo y se agacha frente al cuerpo pálido y frío que yace ahí tendido de cualquier manera. Un enmarañado pelo rubio cubre el rostro de lo que Luffy cree que es una chica, así que decide apartárselo descubriendo de esa forma unos labios tan azules como el mismísimo cielo. Y él médico no es pero tiene la impresión de que eso no es nada bueno, así que se olvida del barril y engancha a la chica para volver al Thousand enseguida. A lo mejor aún está viva.

\- ¿Qué es…? – la pregunta no formulada de Sanji se queda flotando en el aire.

Todos se quedan observando a su capitán, algunos con preocupación, otros con indiferencia. Chopper reacciona rápidamente y se transforma para poder cargar con el cuerpo de la chica. Sale corriendo a la enfermería para poder tratar lo que él cree poder diagnosticar de momento como un caso agudo de hipotermia. Una vez que el reno desaparece de sus vistas, los demás no tienen otra cosa que hacer que cambiarse, ya que todos se encuentran empapados de los pies a la cabeza por la lluvia, y volver a sus quehaceres hasta que la chica se despierte. Si es que se despierta.

Dos minutos después tan solo Zoro permanece aún a la intemperie, demasiado sorprendido como para hacer que sus piernas le lleven a otra parte. No puede ser. Ha tenido tiempo de ver el rostro de la chica durante el segundo que cambiaba de brazos y no puede creer lo que sus ojos le han mostrado. No puede ser ella, se repite una y otra vez. Pero en el fondo sabe que claro que puede ser ella. Que es ella.

_Shina._

* * *

Cuando Shina se despierta a la mañana siguiente, no tiene ni idea de dónde está. Se incorpora veloz de la cama, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y preguntándose qué demonios ha pasado. Echa un vistazo rápido por la habitación, deduciendo sin dificultad alguna que está en la enfermería de algún barco. Lo que no sabe es en qué tipo de barco está y eso ahora mismo es lo peor que podría pasarle.

¡Se supone que tendría que estar buscando a Zoro! Después de lo que le pasó hace ya dos semanas es extremadamente necesario encontrarle. Es más, debería haberlo encontrado ya. Estaba siguiéndole la pista al barco de los Mugiwara cuando esa estúpida tormenta estalló. Cierra los ojos y e intenta recordar cómo ha acabado ahí. Recuerda que salió a la cubierta de su diminuto bote para recoger la vela, pero el viento la desestabilizó y cayó... Ah claro, eso es. Se quedó inconsciente. El barco en el que está debió encontrarla. Joder. A saber ahora quién es.

Se queda quieta unos pocos minutos mientras observa atentamente su alrededor y cuando siente que sus latidos vuelven a ser normales se pone de pie. Es entonces cuando se percata de que no lleva la misma ropa que llevaba en su bote. Ahora viste un abrigadísimo pijama de color blanco, pero aun así no tiene calor. Incluso se atrevería a decir que tiene algo de frío a pesar de que por la ventana puede ver que el sol brilla con fuerza. No le da demasiada importancia hasta que cae en la cuenta de que alguien la ha cambiado, lo que significa que la han visto en ropa interior.

Abre los ojos al máximo. ¿Y si no solo la han visto en ropa interior? Al borde de la histeria, se abre los botones de la parte superior del pijama para comprobarlo. Ahoga un grito cuando descubre con espanto que tampoco lleva puestos ni el sujetador ni las bragas que llevaba antes. Alguien le ha puesto un conjunto también blanco muy bonito, pero que ella sabe que no es suyo. Oh Dios. ¿Habrán abusado de ella?

Shina se abrocha de nuevo, vuelve a pasear la vista por la estancia y da con un rincón en el que encuentra varios utensilios típicos de cualquier hospital. No se lo piensa mucho antes de agarrar el bisturí para no ir por ahí completamente desarmada. Se asoma por la puerta con infinito cuidado y el miedo absoluto de encontrarse con alguien que tal vez pueda dañarla. Como no ha visto su ropa, no le queda más remedio que salir tal cual va.

El camino por los pasillos se le hace eterno al estar tan nerviosa y tensa por si la pillan, pero finalmente es capaz de llegar a cubierta sin ningún problema. Con el bisturí por delante, se asegura de que no hay nadie por ahí y sale bajo el sol. Orgullosa de sí misma y con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios, se decide a buscar algún bote para poder escapar.

Pero las cosas no podían salir tan bien.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Ya estás mejor?

\- ¡Ah!

La voz que suena tras la espalda de Shina de repente la sobresalta y ella, asustada y con los ojos cerrados, se da media vuelta y agita el bisturí. Un grito completamente histérico le afirma que ha sido capaz de darle a su objetivo.

\- ¡Aaaaaahhhh! ¡Esta mujer está loca! ¡Un médico! ¡Un médico!

Shina no abre los ojos hasta que escucha el cuerpo caer al suelo, solo para encontrarse con un chico fibroso y con una nariz larguísima. Da un paso atrás mientras él se sigue retorciendo muerto de dolor. Ella se olvida por un instante de su miedo y le observa como si fuera un imbécil. Solo le ha hecho un corte en el brazo que apenas está sangrando. No hace falta tanto drama.

\- ¡Médico! ¡Médico! – una segunda persona aparece en escena. O mejor dicho, animal, y se arrodilla frente al herido con cara de mucha preocupación.

Shina ni siquiera se molesta en pararse a pensar por qué demonios está viendo ahora mismo a un alce que habla porque su prioridad es salir de ahí. Da otro paso atrás y cuando está segura de que ninguno de los dos la está mirando echa a correr.

\- ¡Espera! – escucha a una tercera persona, esta vez una mujer, que parece que también acaba de llegar pero no se detiene.

No se detiene hasta que, cuando está a punto de alcanzar la barandilla del barco, una espada se interpone en su camino. Tiene que frenar en seco para no cortarse la garganta.

\- Creo que mi nakama te ha pedido que esperaras.

La rubia es capaz de reconocer a la persona que le impide seguir huyendo antes incluso de verle o escucharle hablar. Tan solo ha necesitado ver el filo de esa espada. Es curioso como a pesar de los años que han pasado sigue reconociendo cada detalle de esta.

Shina vuelve la cabeza con lentitud. La espada no se mueve de su sitio. Zoro se mantiene tan serio e inexpresivo como siempre cuando los ojos de Shina se encuentran con los suyos. Y ella sabe que él la ha reconocido perfectamente. Se muerde el labio inferior y en sus ojos asoma un brillo que Zoro cree identificar como el que aparece siempre previo al llanto. El bisturí, manchado con la sangre de Usopp, resbala de su mano y cae al suelo con un golpe metálico. Ya no tiene ningún sentido huir. Está justo con quién quería estar. Y ni siquiera puede despegar los labios para decir algo.

El resto de la tripulación se reúne con Usopp, Chopper y Nami en la cubierta y se mantienen en silencio observando a los dos viejos amigos sin saber en realidad lo que son. Sanji está a punto de saltar sobre Zoro por apuntar a la chica con la espada, pero Nami le detiene sin mirarle siquiera. No sabe qué está pasando pero tiene la certeza de que el espadachín no va a dañar a esa chica.

Al final es Zoro el primero en moverse. Retira la espada y vuelve a guardarla en su funda. Solo entonces, Shina decide moverse también para poder quedar frente a frente con el chico. Son tantísimas las emociones que están arrasando sus cuerpos en ese instante que ninguno es capaz de reaccionar. No hay abrazos, no hay besos, no hay lágrimas. Tan solo una mirada tan profunda como el océano.

Shina quita la mirada de él y da una vuelta despacio sobre sí misma, inspeccionando su alrededor. Ve la tripulación de los Mugiwara al completo y el león que decora el mascarón del barco. Y de repente, se va de vuelta a la enfermería sin decir nada mientras Zoro se queda ahí parado sin intentar detenerla o correr tras ella.

\- Marimo – le llama Sanji mientras se enciende un cigarro, comprendiendo que algo sucede entre esa chica y él que se escapa de su comprensión –, creo que tienes que explicarnos esto.

El aludido, con esa mirada tan inexpresiva que le caracteriza, ni siquiera tiene la decencia de contestarle. Tan solo le lanza una sonrisa arrogante justo antes de dar media vuelta y subir a la torre vigía. Usopp tiene que agarrar por la espalda a Sanji para que no vaya directo a matarle. Los demás, por su parte, deciden no darle más importancia de momento al asunto, pero teniendo todos en mente que algo está pasando que no terminan de entender.

* * *

Shina fija la vista en la pared de la enfermería mientras permite a Chopper hacerle algunas pruebas médicas. No puede dejar de pensar en el encuentro que acaba de tener con Zoro. Se han reencontrado después de años sin verse y ella ni siquiera ha sido capaz de dedicarle una palabra. Y él a ella tampoco. No es hasta que una de las pezuñas del animal se posa sobre su hombro cuando por fin se digna a mirarle. Al principio Chopper le devuelve la mirada con cierto miedo, pero entonces Shina abre mucho los ojos y se echa un poco hacia atrás. La sorpresa se puede apreciar en cada parte de su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué me está curando un alce?

\- ¡Soy un reno! – Chopper, enfadado, se transforma en su forma más humana y ella tan solo acierta a cerrar la boca un poco intimidada, pero para nada asustada.

\- Lo siento – se queda callada un momento antes de volver a hablar –. ¿Eres el médico de los Mugiwara?

\- Pues sí – Chopper recupera su tamaño habitual y sigue con su inspección, pero entonces cae en la cuenta de un detalle –. ¿Nos conoces?

\- He visto vuestros carteles. El tuyo es precioso – sonríe, y Chopper no puede evitar emocionarse mientras le dice entre insultos que no va a conseguir hacerle feliz con esas palabras.

El chequeo médico se extiende durante una hora. Chopper le informa entonces que la encontraron la tarde anterior tirada sobre la cubierta de un bote que estaba a punto de hundirse, inconsciente y con claros indicios de hipotermia. Al parecer si el tirador, el chico al que ha herido antes, no llega a divisar el bote y el capitán no llega a recogerla es probable que ahora mismo estuviera muerta.

_Interesante giro del destino_, piensa ella mientras Chopper termina con su trabajo.

Al salir de la enfermería, Shina sabe que necesita empezar a ordenar sus prioridades. Lo primero que necesitaba, lo más importante de todo y lo único en lo que podía pensar, era encontrar a Zoro. Ahora que ya lo ha encontrado no está segura de si lo que quiere es hablar con él, soltarle un guantazo o darle un abrazo. A ver cómo responde su cuerpo cuando se encuentren a solas.

Pero antes de buscar a Zoro lo primero que debería hacer es localizar a alguna de las mujeres del barco. Alguna de ellas tuvo que prestarle el pijama que lleva puesto y necesita algo más adecuado antes de enfrentarse al espadachín. Siempre le ha costado mucho trabajo que Zoro la tome en serio, así que un reencuentro enfundada en ese pijama que la hace parecer una especie de peluche es lo último que necesita. Aunque en realidad ya se han visto… bueno.

Se asoma a cubierta con infinito cuidado, tal y como había hecho antes, solo que esta vez sí que hay alguien allí. Robin, la niña demonio. A pesar de conocer sobradamente la reputación que el gobierno ha dado de esa mujer, no siente miedo porque sabe que en realidad no tiene motivos reales para tenerlo. Llega hasta ella en pocos pasos y no necesita llamarla, Robin alza la cabeza de su libro para mirarla con una sonrisa dulce.

\- ¿Ya te encuentras bien?

\- ¿Eh? ¡Oh! Sí. Eso dice vuestro doctor. Tan solo tengo que abrigarme – le explica. Robin asiente con la cabeza y está a punto de continuar con su lectura cuando Shina vuelve a hablar –. Os estaba buscando por eso precisamente... me gustaría cambiarme de ropa si no es mucha molestia. Supongo que este pijama es de alguna de vosotras.

Los ojos de Robin se clavan en ella y Shina se siente algo intimidada, pero intenta que no se le note.

\- No es ninguna molestia – amplía la sonrisa –. Puedes ir a nuestra habitación y coger lo que quieras. De todas formas creo que Nami anda por allí y el pijama es de ella.

\- Vale... gracias.

Shina le devuelve la sonrisa con timidez y se apresura a volver a entrar sin esperar siquiera a que le indique dónde queda exactamente la habitación de las chicas. Robin la ve marchar y después vuelve la cabeza hacia la torre vigía justo a tiempo para ver el pelo verde de Zoro esconderse tras uno de los ventanales. El espadachín ha intentado agacharse antes de ser descubierto, está claro que sin mucho éxito.

Con un suspiro, este último se apoya contra la pared y se deja caer con suavidad. Vuelve a pensar una vez más en Shina, si es que en realidad ha dejado de pensar en ella en algún momento desde que la vio de nuevo el día anterior. No está muy seguro de cómo manejar la situación. Sabe que tendrá que enfrentarse a ella antes del final del día y no se ve capaz de hacerlo. No después de cómo se marchó del pueblo.

Shina es su amiga con vida más antigua y es tan importante para él como Kuina y cualquiera de la tripulación. Y sin embargo, todo con ella ha sido y es diferente.

Se lleva una mano al corazón cuando la mitad de la figura de Robin crece desde el suelo. La madre que la parió, que susto.

\- Sanji dice que pronto estará la comida.

Zoro asiente con la cabeza pero la mirada de desconfianza no pasa desapercibida para la arqueóloga, quién le mira con cariño. Ella jamás se ha molestado en avisarle cuando llega la hora de la comida. En realidad ella jamás se ha molestado en avisarle nunca, de nada. ¿A qué se debe esto ahora?

\- Y no te preocupes por Shina. Estoy segurísima de que se alegra de volver a verte.

Y desaparece entre pétalos, dejando a un Zoro perplejo y aún más pensativo que antes.


	3. Estabas allí

Cuando Shina abre la puerta de la habitación de las chicas diez minutos después de hablar con Robin, se encuentra con Nami. La pelirroja sonríe amable al verla.

\- Buenos días. Me alegro de que ya te encuentres mejor.

\- Igualmente. Y gracias – Shina le devuelve una sonrisa algo tímida. Se queda callada al principio, avergonzada por lo que se ve obligada a pedir, pero los ojos vivarachos de Nami le dejan claro que está ahí para lo que necesite –. Me preguntaba si podrías dejarme algo de ropa. Robin me ha dicho que estarías aquí y que este pijama es tuyo…

\- Claro – Nami comienza a abrir armarios y cajones y con un movimiento del brazo se los señala a Shina. Esta se queda mirando perpleja la cantidad ingente de ropa que tiene esa chica. ¡Si puede abrir su propia tienda! –. Puedes servirte tú misma.

\- Muchas gracias – repite para después hundirse en ese interminable mar de faldas, camisetas y bikinis en busca de algo que se pueda poner.

Nami la observa, analizando todo lo que puede a esa chica que han acogido y que no conocen de nada. Es más bajita que ella misma y no tan exuberante, pero aun así es una chica bastante mona. Cuando Shina se vuelve hacia ella con ropa interior limpia, unos pantalones, una camiseta y una nueva sonrisa se fija en el color azul que tienen sus ojos. No del color del cielo como los de Robin, sino un par de tonos más oscuros. Como el del mar un día de tormenta. Además, la curva de sus labios muestra una bonita hilera de dientes blanquísimos.

\- ¿Puedo darme una ducha también? Tengo el pelo hecho un desastre y creo que huelo a sal. Cosa que no entiendo porque me mojé con la lluvia pero creía que no había caído al mar – comenta, por hablar de algo más que nada.

\- No lo hiciste. Las olas eran enormes, debieron golpear tu bote varias veces. Es un milagro que te encontráramos a tiempo – Nami da unos pasos y cae sentada sobre la cama –. ¿Qué hacías ahí? Con el tiempo loco que hay en el Nuevo Mundo es casi un suicidio que salieras al mar en esa cosa tan pequeña.

Shina se queda callada un instante, sin estar segura de qué decir. A Nami no se le escapa esa vacilación antes de hablar.

\- Tuve que irme muy rápido de casa y no tuve tiempo de conseguir nada mejor.

\- Ah…

La mirada de Nami se vuelve más fría y Shina lo nota enseguida. Se muerde el labio inferior, consciente de golpe de que lo que acaba de decir no era lo más inteligente. Ahora lo único que ha conseguido es que la pelirroja se ponga en guardia con ella. Le sonríe para intentar suavizar las cosas, pero Nami solo le ofrece una mueca extraña.

\- Gracias por la ropa.

\- No hay de qué.

Shina no tarda más de dos segundos en abandonar el cuarto y Nami sale justo detrás de ella, pero en dirección a la cocina. Ya puede sentir el olor de la comida recién hecha inundando el barco. Es el momento perfecto para hablar con sus nakamas.

* * *

\- ¿Entonces piensas que es casualidad que tu amiga esté en nuestro barco? Porque yo no estoy tan segura.

Zoro frunce el ceño ante las palabras de Nami y se masajea la frente con la mano. La pelirroja está empezando a darle dolor de cabeza.

Él había bajado a comer con la idea de que alguno de sus nakamas sacaría el tema de la chica nueva. Después del espectáculo que habían dado antes lo extraño era que nadie le estuviese torturando para hacerle hablar.

Había empezado con una inocente pregunta de Chopper sobre su paradero, siendo Nami la que le contestó diciendo que había decidido darse una ducha antes de ir a comer. Y desde ese instante no se había callado apenas. Le está interrogando que da gusto y lo mejor que puede hacer para no desatar su ira es responder. Incluso ha conseguido sacarle que se conocen porque el otro fue la única amistad que tuvieron en el pueblo durante la adolescencia.

\- No estoy diciendo que sea eso – contesta a la pregunta de su nakama como si hablara con una niña pequeña – pero es una de las posibilidades. Es que, sinceramente, no le encuentro ningún sentido al hecho de que Shina esté aquí.

Está siendo totalmente sincero en ese aspecto. Hace cuatro años que se fue del pueblo sin mirar atrás, y cuando dice sin mirar atrás lo dice literalmente. Se marchó de un día para otro sin avisar a nadie más que al padre de Kuina. Apenas paró por la tumba de la que fue su mejor amiga para dejarle un ramo de flores e informarle de que se iba a cumplir la promesa que le hizo un día, por aquel entonces seis años atrás. No dejó ni una nota. No se despidió de Shina. Incluso ahora, no sabe cuál fue la reacción de la muchacha al enterarse de su partida porque no ha sabido nada de ella en todos estos años.

¿Por qué aparecer de repente como si nada hubiera ocurrido? La verdad es que le parece mucho más probable que haya sido pura casualidad.

\- Si sirve de algo... la chica estaba de verdad al borde de la muerte, su mal estado cuando la encontramos no era mentira – comenta el pequeño Chopper, apoyando la teoría de Zoro aunque en realidad no busca posicionarse de ninguna manera, y sacando a este de sus pensamientos.

\- En ese caso lo que dice Zoro tiene sentido – interviene Usopp –. Si la hubiéramos encontrado unos minutos más tarde estaría muerta. Esa chica no tiene pinta de ser una estúpida, hay muchas más formas de entrar en un barco y bastante más seguras.

\- Supongo que ahí he de daros la razón, pero no creo que sea tan simple – Nami se lleva la mano a la barbilla, pensativa. Sigue sin convencerle nada de lo que están diciendo.

\- Un momento – Sanji se vuelve hacia el espadachín –. ¿Por qué dices que no tiene ningún sentido que Shina esté aquí? Has dicho que es tu amiga.

\- Lo es... al menos yo aún la considero así pero... nuestro último encuentro no fue la mejor manera de separarnos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Brook.

Zoro chasquea la lengua. No le hace mucha gracia tener que hablar de su vida pero tampoco es que pueda hacer otra cosa. Aun así decide contar la versión más corta y escueta posible.

\- Hace cuatro años que me fui de mi pueblo para convertirme en el mejor espadachín del mundo, y lo hice sin despedirme de Shina – confiesa sin apartar la vista de sus nakamas. Absolutamente todos le miran con desaprobación.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejar plantada a una dama de esa manera?! – Sanji se levanta de su sitio, le coge por el cuello del abrigo y le zarandea, furioso. Le habla a voz en grito y con el rostro desencajado al pensar en esa pobre muchacha. Zoro se sacude para quitárselo de encima y le pone mala cara.

\- No te importa lo que hago o dejo de hacer así que cierra la boca.

\- ¡Marimo estúpido! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?!

\- ¡Sanji! Déjale – la voz de Nami consigue calmar al cocinero, que obedece tan solo porque ha sido su pelirroja la que se lo ha pedido. Ella se dirige a Zoro –. No vas a explicarnos por qué hiciste eso, ¿verdad? – Zoro niega con la cabeza.

\- No es de vuestra incumbencia. No creo que esté relacionado con ese posible motivo que estáis buscando para la presencia de Shina aquí.

\- Está bien – Luffy habla por primera vez con voz clara y severa. Pasea sus ojos por la estancia hasta detenerse en su segundo de a bordo –. Has dicho que aún la consideras tu amiga y eso es suficiente para dejar que se quede aquí el tiempo que haga falta.

* * *

Consciente de la hora que es, Shina apura el baño todo lo posible para no tener que encontrarse con el resto de la tripulación en la cocina. Aunque no hay nada que desee más en estos momentos que comer, lo último que quiere es que la tripulación comience a cuestionarla sobre su vida. Lo que necesita es hablar con Zoro y con el capitán, y solo entonces podrá hablar con los demás.

Sale de la ducha completamente renovada. Un último vistazo al espejo le hace darse cuenta de que por fin parece de nuevo una persona decente y solo entonces se encamina a la cocina. Asoma la cabeza por la puerta con lentitud para asegurarse de que no hay nadie dentro. Contenta, descubre que no y con una sonrisa corre a buscar algo que llevarse a la boca.

Apenas ha abierto un par de armarios cuando ve el plato cubierto con papel que descansa sobre la mesa con una nota al lado. La toma sin pensarlo demasiado y lee para sí misma el mensaje.

"Querida Shina, estoy seguro de que estarás muerta de hambre después de lo que te ha sucedido en las últimas horas. Este plato es para ti, hecho con todo mi amor. Espero que lo disfrutes. Sanji."

A la joven se le escapa una risita. Destapa el plato para encontrarse con una cantidad de arroz con pollo al curry que podría alimentar al menos a dos personas, pero al parecer es solo para ella. Mira a su alrededor y al final piensa que no tiene sentido seguir esperando que alguien se aparezca de la nada. Coge el plato y se sienta a comer. Sus ojos se abren al máximo con el primer bocado. ¡Está delicioso!

\- Espero que hayas disfrutado de la comida.

Pero no es hasta que se ha llevado el último a la boca cuando escucha la voz de Monkey D. Luffy hablándole desde la puerta. Está sorprendida. No es la persona que esperaba ver. Mientras le examina de arriba abajo, piensa en el aspecto tan sencillo y poco impactante que tiene. Después piensa en que tiene una recompensa de 400 millones sobre su cabeza. Si es que casi parece una broma.

\- Lo he hecho, gracias – le responde muy educadamente.

El capitán del barco sonríe. Pero no esa sonrisa alegre que Shina ha visto tantas veces a través de su cartel de búsqueda, sino una más… lobezna. Esa sonrisa le da un aspecto inquietante que de otra forma le resultaría difícil conseguir. Y ahí está ella tan tranquila. Extraño, porque entre todos los miembros de esa tripulación debería ser el que más temor le infundiera.

Recuerda las palabras que Zoro le dijo una vez hace muchos años. "Solo tú eres capaz de asustarte al ver a un gato y meterte de cabeza en la boca de un león". Con los años se ha ido dado cuenta de la razón que tenía.

El chico avanza a paso lento por la cocina hasta sentarse frente a ella y clava sus enormes ojos negros en los de ella. Su sonrisa ha desaparecido, ahora se muestra serio, incluso pensativo.

\- _Estabas allí_ – Shina se muestra desconcertada un solo segundo antes de captar de qué está hablando Luffy. Entonces sonríe de medio lado y se echa hacia atrás en la silla. Espera a que sea él el que continúe hablando –. No me había dado cuenta hasta que te he visto pasar cuando venías hacia aquí. Entonces te he reconocido.

\- ¿Cómo puedes recordarme precisamente a mí entre todos?

\- Lo difícil era no hacerlo.

Ambos se observan durante varios instantes en silencio. A pesar de ser temprano por la tarde, la cocina está sumida en cierta penumbra que parece estar hecha a propósito para crear un ambiente aún más extraño. Shina obliga a su mente a retroceder hasta cierto tiempo atrás, hasta la primera vez que vio al chico que ahora tiene delante. Fue entonces cuando comprendió al instante por qué su amigo decidió unirse a él. Tan diferentes y tan parecidos. Le vienen a la mente también, como si acabaran de suceder, todos esos momentos vividos junto a Zoro que dejaban ver la estrella que parecía llevar siempre con él. La estrella que sin duda Luffy también posee.

\- No sé por qué estás aquí exactamente, ninguno de nosotros lo sabe, pero que seas amiga de Zoro es suficiente para mí. Puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que necesites – se pone en pie y se recoloca el sombrero. La sonrisa que le enseña ahora sí es la del cartel. Infantil y alegre. Llena de emoción al notar como una nueva aventura se aproxima.

\- Te he estado investigando, Monkey D. Luffy – el chico la mira con expresión inocente. Poco queda en esos momentos del capitán serio que debería ser –. Desde que salió tu primer cartel de recompensa, que fue cuando supe que Zoro viajaba contigo. Sé la verdad sobre todo lo que habéis hecho y que el gobierno tanto se ha empeñado en ocultar para que el mundo no descubra lo imbéciles que son.

Shina sonríe. Es asombroso como una tripulación de tan solo nueve miembros se ha burlado tan descaradamente de los grandes poderes.

Luffy no dice nada frente a las palabras de la chica rubia porque no tiene nada que decir. No tienen nada que esconder, ni él ni los demás. Así que tan solo se pone en pie y da media vuelta para marcharse. Está a punto de salir por la puerta cuando la voz de Shina lo retiene.

\- Nuestra conversación no acaba aquí.

\- Lo sé – le sonríe el chico con total sinceridad –. Por cierto, a Zoro le encontrarás en la torre vigía. Siempre que le estés buscando es muy probable que esté allí – ríe con naturalidad, a pesar de la reciente conversación.

Y se va, dejándola sola en la penumbra frente a su plato vacío.

Los ojos de Shina se ensombrecen. Coge el plato sucio, lo friega y lo coloca en su lugar. Respira hondo y se lleva una mano al pecho. El corazón le late a una velocidad asombrosa. Ahora es cuando viene el momento más complicado de todos.

Con una última bocanada de aire y los nervios envolviéndola como una manta, se encamina hacia la torre vigía. Hacia Roronoa Zoro.


	4. Katze

Zoro suelta las pesas, por primera vez desde que las tiene sin cuidado alguno. Mira a su alrededor y sonríe para sí mismo. Si hubiera hecho lo mismo en el antiguo Going Merry el navío completo hubiera temblado. Sin duda alguna Franky hizo un gran trabajo con la construcción del barco. Recoge su toalla del suelo y se la pone alrededor del cuello. Se seca la frente. La presencia de Shina le tiene demasiado alterado como para poder entrenar sin destrozar la habitación al completo, así que ha decidido que lo mejor que puede hacer de momento es descansar y darse una buena ducha.

La conversación mantenida con sus nakamas durante la hora de la comida vuelve a su mente. Se pregunta hasta qué punto podría estar en lo cierto… o hasta qué punto podría estarlo Nami. Suspira resignado. La idea de la ducha cada vez le da con más fuerza. Con un humor entremezclado, se dispone a llevarla a cabo. Pero pronto se da cuenta de que alguien no piensa dejarle.

Casi no se lo puede creer. La parte superior del cuerpo de Shina asoma por la trampilla de entrada, con los brazos apoyados sobre el suelo y una sonrisa inocente decorándole el rostro. Está tan perplejo al principio que no puede hacer otra cosa más que observarla con cara de imbécil. No la ha escuchado. No la ha sentido. ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Veo que estás contento de verme – comenta ella con sarcasmo mientras se impulsa para subir completamente. Cierra la trampilla tras ella –. ¿No te recuerda esto un poco a la primera vez que me dirigiste la palabra? Aunque solo un poco, tampoco nos emocionemos, que ahora soy yo la que te está hablando a ti primero.

Zoro reacciona por fin y se gira, ignorando su presencia. Se dedica a concentrarse más de lo que debería en secar el sudor que recorre su torso, aunque en realidad solo está haciendo tiempo para buscar las palabras adecuadas que dedicarle a su amiga. Shina camina hasta colocarse frente a él.

\- ¿Vas a decirme algo? ¿O de verdad vas a hacer como que no estoy aquí porque te resulta más cómodo?

\- Antes he sido yo el que te ha hablado a ti y tú ni has abierto la boca – suelta él finalmente como si ella no hubiera hecho esa última pregunta. A la mierda lo adecuado.

Shina abre ligeramente los labios con sorpresa al caer en la cuenta de que tiene razón y justo después sonríe. Zoro descubre con alegría y sorpresa a partes iguales que es una sonrisa feliz. Con alegría porque pocas veces en sus cuatro años de amistad la ha visto. Con sorpresa porque no esperaba ser capaz de sacarle todavía una de esas.

Shina camina por la estancia hasta sentarse en el sillón. Se cruza de piernas y balancea la que queda arriba sin dejar de mirarle en ningún momento, admirando sin disimulo el cambio que su amigo ha tenido en todos estos años. No había visto de él más que sus distintos carteles de recompensa, el último de hace ya dos años, y es un alivio volver a hacerlo en persona.

\- Te has puesto muy guapo. Aunque te falte un ojo.

Zoro pone al instante una cara de perro que hace que Shina suelte una carcajada.

\- ¿Cuatro años sin vernos y eso es lo primero que me dices? – pregunta con molestia. Sin embargo, se mueve hasta sentarse junto a ella.

\- ¡Lo que se me ha ocurrido!

El espadachín no dice nada más. Solo mantiene la mala cara durante unos instantes más.

Ninguno sabe los minutos que pasan sentados y en silencio – exceptuando el escándalo que los demás están montando abajo –. Solo saben que la realidad vuelve cuando Shina apoya una mano en el brazo desnudo de Zoro.

\- Te he perdonado, ¿sabes? – Zoro se da rápidamente la vuelta para volver a mirarla –. Sé que a ti eso te da absolutamente igual porque haces las cosas porque quieres hacerlas y punto, pero necesitaba decirte que te he perdonado. Que en realidad nunca he estado enfadada.

Zoro hace que los ojos de ambos se encuentren. Ella se muerde el labio inferior, nerviosa, pero no se mueve. Aún no ha apartado su mano del brazo de Zoro, así que él utiliza la mano del brazo que le queda libre para apoyarla con suavidad, lentitud y cierto miedo sobre el hombro de Shina. Sabe el ridículo absoluto que haría si alguno de sus nakamas le viese en ese momento. Ninguno de ellos le había visto jamás en una actitud tan blanda y pretende encargarse de que siga siendo así. Solo Shina lo ha conseguido ver en semejante estado.

\- No me da igual – dice él al cabo de un rato, rompiendo el contacto con ella –. Me importaba de verdad saber lo que pensabas de mí después de irme sin decirte nada, lo que no quiere decir que me arrepienta de haberlo hecho. Supongo que pensé que así era mejor.

Shina desliza su mano en una dulce caricia por el brazo del espadachín hasta llegar al final y entrelazar sus dedos.

\- Lo sé – deja caer la cabeza con suavidad sobre su hombro –. ¿Sabes lo nerviosa que estaba justo antes de subir a hablar contigo? Había pasado tanto tiempo… y ahora me siento como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado.

Zoro no dice nada, lo que Shina sabe que significa que le pasa igual que a ella.

Shina recuerda el momento en el que se enteró de que Zoro se había ido de la isla. Por ese entonces tenían diecisiete años y ella vivía sola en la casa que una vez compartió con su padre y, mucho antes, también con su madre.

Ni siquiera en el momento en el que el padre de Kuina le contó lo que estaba pasando se enfadó. Lo único que sintió fue una desazón tan grande que se pasó horas sentada frente al dojo mirando a la nada. No se levantó de allí hasta que cayó la noche. Los días siguientes iba como un alma en pena por el pueblo. Necesitó alrededor de una semana para sentir por primera vez la furia. Lo peor de todo es que no fue con Zoro con quién se enfadó, sino con ella misma precisamente por no poder enfadarse con él. Shina admite que fue la peor época de toda su existencia. Fue poco después cuando ella decidió partir también.

Esto último le recuerda al motivo que la ha traído al barco de los Mugiwara. Levanta la cabeza y mira al espadachín, quién también se vuelve hacia ella al notar el movimiento. Frunce el ceño al notar la mirada tan seria que Shina le dirige.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

Shina observa a su alrededor. Todos los Mugiwara, sin excepciones, se encuentran sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Ella está presidiendo uno de los lados; Luffy y Zoro, el otro. Cuando ella detiene su mirada sobre este último, él asiente con la cabeza para animarla a hablar. Cierra los ojos, suspira, y los clava en Luffy cuando vuelve a abrirlos.

Zoro y ella han tenido una charla bastante interesante en la que ella le ha contado parte de lo sucedido en los cuatro años que han estado separados porque es lo que la ha llevado a estar hoy donde está. Le hubiera gustado contarle más, pero probablemente le llevaría días. Y ahora lo justo es que los nakamas de su mejor amigo también lo sepan porque sobre ellos recaerá la decisión sobre su futuro. El mismo Zoro se lo ha dicho. Lo que le pase a continuación está enteramente en las manos de Monkey D. Luffy porque, aunque él ya le ha dicho que puede quedarse, no sabe la historia que hay detrás. Aún está a tiempo de cambiar de opinión.

A ella no se le ha ocurrido mejor momento que los minutos después de la cena para hablar.

\- Me alegro de que todos os hayáis quedado para escucharme – Shina sonríe con dificultad –. Sé que algunos de vosotros, si no todos, os habéis estado haciendo preguntas sobre mí, sobre quién soy y por qué estoy aquí, y por ahí quiero empezar – su mirada se posa sobre Nami durante una milésima de segundo –. Como Zoro ya os ha contado, soy su amiga desde que teníamos trece años y él se fue del pueblo cuando teníamos diecisiete. No nos habíamos visto desde entonces – agacha la cabeza y hace una pequeña pausa –. Lo que he hecho durante estos cuatro años es lo que me ha traído hoy aquí, con él y por lo tanto con vosotros. Estoy aquí porque me están persiguiendo.

Nami se echa hacia delante y apoya los brazos sobre la mesa. Cada vez está más interesada en lo que esa chica pueda seguir diciendo.

\- Entonces mis sospechas no eran infundadas – comenta en voz alta. Shina asiente con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

\- Es cierto que el hecho de que la tormenta estallara y yo acabara inconsciente sobre la cubierta es algo que no tenía planeado en absoluto, pero os estaba buscando. Si vosotros no me hubierais encontrado a mí, yo os hubiera encontrado a vosotros. Por cierto, gracias por salvarme la vida.

El capitán ríe y los miembros de la tripulación cruzan miradas entre ellos. Sanji le dice con corazones en los ojos que jamás dejaría que le pasara nada a una belleza como ella. Usopp es el siguiente que se anima a hablar.

\- Entonces, para aclararme… Has dicho que te están persiguiendo y que por eso estás aquí, asumo que porque necesitas la ayuda de Zoro – Shina vuelve a asentir –. De acuerdo. Creo que lo que debemos saber ahora es por qué te están persiguiendo.

La rubia toma una larga bocanada de aire antes de abrir la boca.

\- Me marché del pueblo seis meses después de que lo hiciera Zoro, cuando decidí que es lo que quería hacer en mi vida: alistarme en la marina.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Brook grita, Usopp también y el resto de los Mugiwara se ponen alerta. Chopper corre a esconderse entre las piernas de su capitán.

\- ¿Eres una marine? – pregunta Franky, mirándola con total desconfianza.

\- Ya no – se apresura a responder –. En realidad se podría decir que solo he sido una marine durante un año.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Nami intenta recuperar el control y establecer la calma de nuevo. Shina lucha por ser capaz de enfrentar la intensidad que transmiten sus ojos.

\- Como he dicho tardé seis meses en marcharme del pueblo. Nada más hacerlo me dirigí a la base de la marina más cercana para alistarme, pero me tomaron a broma. Fui aprendiz durante otros seis meses antes de que alguien de mayor rango se fijara en mí y me permitieran ingresar de pleno derecho. Una vez lo conseguí, en cuestión de un año pasé de recluta a sargento, después a capitana y después a contraalmirante.

\- ¡¿Has estado en cuatro posiciones distintas en un solo año?! – Sanji casi no puede creer lo que está escuchando. Sus nakamas están tan perplejos como él.

Lo normal dentro de la marina es que cada miembro pase varios meses o años en una posición antes de conseguir un ascenso. Sin embargo, esa muchacha joven y de aspecto más bien frágil que tenían enfrente había conseguido alzarse como contraalmirante solo un año después de ser aceptada oficialmente en la marina. Solo los vicealmirantes, los almirantes y el almirante de la flota estaban por encima de ella. Es bastante increíble.

\- ¿Cómo lo lograste? ¿Eres una usuaria? – Robin se hace notar por primera vez.

\- No. No tengo ninguna Akuma No Mi, ni siquiera se me da muy bien luchar. Sé defenderme, pero estoy segura de que cualquiera en este barco podría reducirme con facilidad si me enfrentara directamente a él.

\- Entonces… – Chopper se siente más relajado y se atreve a decir algo, aunque no es capaz de terminar la frase. No entiende muy bien dónde quiere ir a parar la joven.

Nami abre la boca para instarla a decir algo más sobre lo que es capaz de hacer, su estilo de lucha o algo así, pero alguien se le adelanta y cambia de tema.

\- ¿Por qué perdiste tu puesto en la marina después de un año?

La pregunta salida de los labios de Luffy sorprende a todos, incluidos Zoro y Shina. El capitán no suele ser de los que les importa la vida de los demás, y mucho menos de los que pregunta por ella. Shina encuentra sus ojos azules con los negros de él. Otra vez. Un Luffy serio, incluso algo oscuro, lo que un capitán pirata suele ser. Recuerda la conversación que tuvo con él el día anterior.

\- Tras la guerra de Marineford, la marina sufrió un enorme cambio. Muchos marines perdieron los puestos que ocupaban hasta entonces, ya fuera por ascensos, despidos o dimisiones. Yo me incluyo en el segundo grupo. Solo que yo y unos pocos más fuimos seleccionados para formar parte de otra cosa. _Katze_, un nuevo grupo que pertenecía a la marina y a la vez no.

\- ¿Como el CP9? – cuestiona Franky, intentando centrarse en el último punto que ha mencionado la joven.

\- No exactamente. El CP9 es una agencia oficial pero nosotros no, actuábamos al margen de la ley. Lo que sí es verdad es que ambos grupos éramos altamente secretos. Solo el Gorosei, el almirante de la flota, los almirantes y los Shichibukai sabían de nuestra existencia.

\- No había escuchado hablar de Katze nunca – Shina mira a Usopp con cierta irritación.

\- Ya lo he dicho, éramos un grupo secreto. No sé dónde habéis estado estos dos últimos años, pero tal vez hayáis escuchado sobre las desapariciones inexplicables de algunos barcos piratas – algunos asienten con la cabeza –. A eso nos dedicábamos. Esas desapariciones son obra de Katze.

\- ¿Estás de broma? – de nuevo habla Usopp –. Algunas de esas tripulaciones llevaban años surcando los mares. Eran conocidas, importantes y sobre todo, muy fuertes.

El narizotas siente el sudor resbalando por su frente. Había escuchado esas noticias y si en su momento le puso los pelos de punta, ahora empezaba a sentir cierto pánico al tener delante a una de las personas que estuvo detrás de ello.

La sonrisa que Shina le dedica no ayuda a calmar su ánimo.

\- No lo suficiente. El objetivo de Katze es destruir la piratería y no les importa cómo conseguirlo porque, después de todo, las leyes no se aplican a ellos.

Tras quedarse unos momentos pensativos, Robin se anima a hablar.

\- Hasta ahora habías hablado en primera persona y en pasado, pero ahora has hablado en tercera y en presente. ¿Quiere decir eso que la organización no ha desaparecido? ¿Que simplemente es que ya no estás en ella?

\- Exactamente. Dejé Katze hace cosa de dos meses y me he estado escondiendo desde entonces, pero han conseguido encontrarme una y otra vez. No se puede dejar Katze. Yo lo he hecho y estoy viva. Eso no entraba en los planes de Akainu.

\- ¿Akainu? – Sanji mira a Shina con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal. Será que…

\- ¿Akainu está detrás de Katze? – Brook convierte en palabras los pensamientos de todos.

Luffy aprieta los puños y sus nakamas le miran con preocupación. Akainu no es un nombre fácil de escuchar para él.

\- ¿Creíais que era casualidad que Katze apareciera justo cuando ese hombre conseguía alzarse como almirante de la flota? – Shina sonríe con amargura –. Vuestro capitán ha visto solo un poco del profundo odio que Akainu siente por los piratas. No tenéis ni idea de hasta donde es capaz de llegar. Katze solo le acerca a lo que de verdad quiere: que no quede ni un solo pirata vivo sobre la faz de la tierra.

Luffy da un golpe seco contra la mesa que sobresalta a todos. Desde la otra punta de la mesa Shina le observa fijamente, pero él tiene la cabeza agachada y no puede ver nada por encima de su boca. Cuando por fin la levanta, sus ojos son fríos como témpanos y su boca está torcida en una mueca de furia aplastante que le hace parecer mayor de lo que en realidad es. El joven respira hondo y consigue relajarse un poco antes de hablar.

\- ¿Qué quieres entonces?

\- Que me permitas quedarme en tu barco. No tengo adónde ir y el momento en el que ponga un pie fuera de aquí es muy probable que acabe muerta. No tengo por qué formar parte de tu tripulación y tampoco me interesa. No pretendo que te lances directamente a por Akainu para ayudarme. Lo único que quiero es que mi cabeza siga pegada a mi cuerpo.

El capitán mira a su segundo de a bordo.

\- ¿Tú que tienes que decir, Zoro? – el aludido, que hasta entonces se había mantenido con la cabeza agachada y los brazos cruzados, clava sus imponentes ojos en Luffy cuando escucha su nombre.

\- Shina ha venido a este barco buscándome a mí, así que soy el responsable de lo que pueda sucederle. Luffy, Shina ya me ha contado que antes le has dicho que podía quedarse pero no sabías su historia. Ahora la sabes, así que el responsable de lo que les suceda a los demás eres tú. Quiero que tengas eso claro. Ahora… si permites que se quede ambos te lo agradeceremos. Si no, solicito permiso para ausentarme el tiempo suficiente para marcharme con Shina y ponerla a salvo.

Exclamaciones escandalizadas comienzan a surgir de las gargantas de los Mugiwara. ¿De verdad Zoro está dispuesto a abandonar la tripulación, aunque solo sea temporalmente, para proteger a esa muchacha? Es ridículo. Todos están convencidos de que si Luffy rechaza su petición Zoro no se va a marchar a ninguna parte porque no hay nada más grande en el mundo que la lealtad del espadachín a su capitán, pero solo el hecho de que haya dicho eso en voz alta ya es toda una noticia. Además, no ha dudado ni un instante sus palabras, por lo que está claro que es algo que ya había pensado con anterioridad.

Luffy sonríe de forma un tanto siniestra. Es el único que lo había visto venir.

Se pone de pie y todas las miradas se vuelven hacia él.

\- Volveré a repetir lo mismo que te dije antes: eres amiga de Zoro y eso es suficiente para mí – Shina tarda un segundo en darse cuenta de que se refiere a ella –. Me da igual de donde vengas o lo que hayas hecho antes de pisar este barco. Tengo que patearle el culo a Akainu de todas formas, así que si tú estás aquí y eso le atrae solo me facilitarás el trabajo. Así que puedes quedarte – su sonrisa se acentúa y les arranca un escalofrío a Usopp, Nami y Chopper.

Shina le devuelve la sonrisa. Ambos se miran a los ojos y de repente es como si nadie más estuviera en esa habitación. Cosa que no pasa desapercibida para Zoro. Frunce el ceño. ¿Qué se está perdiendo?

\- Creo que por hoy es suficiente. Es tarde y estamos cansados – Luffy cruza la habitación y se detiene frente a Shina –. ¿Sabemos lo más importante sobre ti?

\- Sí – contesta ella, un poco descolocada por la pregunta.

\- Entonces no hay más que hablar – ríe bajo la mirada desaprobatoria de alguno de los miembros de la tripulación, que se quejan interiormente de su excesiva confianza –. Chicos, podéis ir a dormir.

Nadie se hace de rogar porque varios estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos sobre la mesa. Nami tampoco, aunque sigue con la duda clavada sobre las habilidades de Shina. Usopp, con un "algún día vamos a morir por culpa de este capitán" murmurado, es el último en abandonar la cocina. Dejando a Luffy, a Zoro y a Shina solos.

Zoro vuelve a tener la misma sensación que antes. La mirada que Luffy y Shina comparten le deja fuera, como si no estuviera ahí, y eso es un golpe a su ego y a su orgullo. Se queda en silencio observando a Shina, que sonríe sin moverse ni un milímetro de su posición. Decide esperar a que uno de los dos hable o se mueva.

¿Se puede saber qué está pasando?

Finalmente es Luffy el primero de los tres que se despide y se marcha. Shina le sigue con la vista, quedándose absorta mirando la puerta durante unos instantes. Zoro carraspea para recordarle que sigue ahí y ella se vuelve a mirarle.

\- Has conseguido lo que querías – comenta el joven, acercándose hasta ella –. ¿Ahora qué?

Ella le sonríe con un trasfondo triste que Zoro no ignora.

\- No lo sé.

* * *

**¡Buenas!**

**He decidido pasar mis comentarios sobre los capítulos de Grandeza al final para no decir antes de que leáis nada de lo que después pueda arrepentirme. Como veis, en el capítulo de hoy conocemos a grandes rasgos lo que ha hecho Shina desde que se separó de Zoro. Quiero aclarar que se va a ir sabiendo el pasado de Shina y de Zoro, además del de Shina en estos últimos cuatro años. Serán las distintas situaciones que vaya viviendo la tripulación las que vayan dando paso a distintos flashbacks porque, creedme, habrá más de uno y de dos. Y aparecerán a lo largo de la historia tanto personajes que todos conocemos como algunos OCs que son de mi autoría.**

**Y creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir. Espero que os haya gustado :)**


	5. ¿Qué es lo que sabes hacer?

**El texto en cursiva es un flashback.**

* * *

Robin amanece esa mañana con una sonrisa decorándole los labios. Se siente muy relajada y ligera, con un humor tal vez demasiado bueno para acabar de despertarse. Se estira, se pasa una mano por su larga melena y se pone de pie para asomarse por la ventana de su camarote. La posición actual del sol le confirma lo que ya imaginaba, que ha dormido por lo menos dos horas más de lo que suele ser normal en ella. Acostumbrada a ser una mujer que duerme muy poco o que directamente no lo hace, le han sentado fenomenal.

La charla con Shina la noche anterior hizo que toda la tripulación se acostara un poco más tarde de lo habitual. Además estaban todos tan cansados que es muy probable que no sea la única que se durmió en cuanto se metió en la cama ni la única a la que se le han pegado las sábanas.

Se toma su tiempo en vestirse y, cuando lo hace, se encamina a la cocina. Casi todos están allí empezando o terminando de desayunar y la saludan con la alegría habitual. Las únicas personas a las que echa en falta son Zoro, Nami y Shina. Ni se molesta en preguntarse dónde pueden estar, simplemente se sienta a la mesa y en milésimas de segundo un más que delicioso desayuno es colocado frente a ella. Sanji le dice lo guapa que está y ella le contesta con una sonrisa que hace extremadamente feliz al cocinero.

Pero antes de que pueda llevarse el primer bocado a la boca, la navegante hace acto de presencia y lo primero que hace es llamar su atención. Parece andar preocupada por algo.

\- Robin, ¿has visto a Shina?

\- No.

Nami chasquea la lengua y se lleva una mano al mentón. Se queda pensativa.

\- Creo que anoche no durmió con nosotras. Esta mañana cuando me he levantado el pijama que le dejé sobre la cama seguía en su sitio. ¿Y los demás? ¿La habéis visto hoy o anoche? – la misma respuesta.

Nami choca de nuevo la lengua contra el paladar, frustrada. Está a punto de salir de nuevo para ir a buscarla pero choca contra Zoro, que ha sido el último de los Mugiwara en despertar. El espadachín nota en la expresión de la navegante que algo sucede.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Dónde está tu novia? – suelta ella tal cual. Usopp y Brook rompen a reír tras ella pero la cara que se le queda a Zoro muy feliz precisamente no es.

\- ¿De qué cojones me estás hablando? No sé dónde está Shina, no la he visto todavía.

A Nami le gustaría seguir picándole, pero no tiene tiempo para eso. Le pone extremadamente nerviosa no saber el paradero de la muchacha rubia porque aún no cree saber lo suficiente. No se le olvida que una de las cosas que quedaron anoche en el tintero sobre ella fue su habilidad. Eso la mantiene muy intranquila.

Sin decir una palabra más deja la cocina. Zoro la sigue con la mirada y después observa a los demás con las preguntas brillando en su único ojo. Es Franky el que le cuenta lo que Nami les acaba de decir. Zoro suspira de forma sonora y se lleva una mano a la cabeza.

\- Joder, y acaba de llegar – habla, más al aire que a sus nakamas, y hace el mismo camino que Nami.

\- Me pregunto cuántas facetas nuevas vamos a conocer del marimo retrasado gracias a Shina – comenta Sanji con una sonrisa. Todos los presentes sonríen y asienten con la cabeza.

Y es que se preguntan si existe otra persona sobre la faz de la tierra que Zoro iría a buscar por propia voluntad, sin que haya un peligro inmediato y evidente a la vista.

* * *

Zoro se detiene en la puerta de la estancia, cruzado de brazos y observando a Shina dormir como si le fuera la vida en ello. Intenta no sonreír pero no puede evitarlo. No sabe cómo demonios lo hace, pero es que no parece la misma persona cuando está despierta que cuando está dormida.

Ha convencido a Nami con unas pocas palabras para que fuera a desayunar y le dejara a él la búsqueda, puesto que tenía una idea bastante clara del paradero de su amiga. La navegante ha aceptado un poco a regañadientes pero al final le ha hecho caso y en pocos segundos ha desaparecido de su campo de visión.

Justo como él sospechaba, ha encontrado a Shina en el acuario. Se imagina que anoche no podría dormir, decidiría darse una vuelta por el barco y encontraría la habitación. Está convencido de que se ha quedado porque le habrá parecido relajante. A Shina siempre la ha calmado mucho el agua, y más aún ver a los peces nadar. La ayuda a desconectar. Ese detalle suyo siempre lo ha tenido muy presente porque fue lo que propició su primer encuentro. El día que Shina le vio por primera vez, había ido al río por eso.

Da los pasos que lo separan de ella con lentitud y la mira más de cerca. Tumbada en el sofá, está durmiendo bocarriba con ambas piernas estiradas pero una de ellas sobre el respaldo del sofá. Uno de sus brazos cae sin cuidado sobre el suelo y el otro está sobre su pecho. Para rematar, tiene la boca tan abierta que Zoro está seguro de que si uno de los peces saltara se lo tragaría sin masticar. En serio, ¿cómo puede perder el gran saber estar que tiene en cuanto cierra los ojos?

Se agacha y golpea con suavidad y una mano el estómago de Shina. La pobre chica, del susto, se incorpora y abre los ojos. El hecho de acabar de despertarse la mantiene desorientada, así que tarda más de la cuenta en ver la mirada burlona de su amigo junto a ella. Pero cuando lo hace su mano vuela directamente a la mejilla de Roronoa. Él ni lo ha visto venir.

\- ¡¿Eres gilipollas?! – grita ella con una mano en el pecho. Se ha sentado correctamente y ahora está intentando que no se le salga en corazón por la boca.

\- ¡¿Por qué me pegas, bruta?! – contesta el joven, con la mano puesta en la zona dañada.

\- ¡Porque eres idiota! ¿Qué cojones quieres? – pregunta Shina de mala gana. Con lo bien que estaba ella… bueno, ya que se le va a hacer.

\- Nami lleva toda la mañana buscándote – contesta él a regañadientes, sobándose la mejilla. Le pica y está seguro de que se la ha dejado roja.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es?

\- Creo que las diez y media o así.

Shina asiente, deja caer los hombros y cierra los ojos de nuevo mientras se masajea el puente de la nariz.

\- No esperaba dormir tanto – y se calla para sí misma el hecho de que no dormía tan bien desde que se unió a Katze –. No era mi intención angustiar a Nami pero puedes decirle que se calme, que no voy a prenderle fuego al barco ni nada de eso.

\- No es tan fácil convencerla – le contesta el espadachín –. Nami puede ser una bruja salida del mismísimo infierno, pero es la primera que siempre anda preocupada por nuestro bienestar.

\- Pues se le deben ir todas las fuerzas contigo.

\- Y con Luffy.

\- Me lo imaginaba.

Y Shina se echa a reír como una niña pequeña. Ríe tanto que tiene que tumbarse de nuevo para que el estómago deje de dolerle. Es ahora mismo cuando por fin es consciente de lo feliz que es por haber vuelto a encontrarse con su mejor amigo y esa risa es lo más parecido a una celebración que se le ha ocurrido. Zoro, desconcertado y sin entender nada, espera con paciencia que a la muchacha se le pase ese ataque que le ha dado. Diez minutos tarda en poder volver a hablar sin soltar una carcajada.

\- Ahora Nami me da pena – dice, enjugándose una lágrima.

\- No debería. En este barco pocas cosas se hacen que ella no apruebe. No tenemos muy claro quién nos lidera exactamente. Y alguien tiene que encargarse de desconfiar de los desconocidos porque Luffy no sirve para eso – explica mientras, ya sí, se encaminan a la cocina.

\- ¿Y ese no eres tú? – Shina se cruza de brazos y enarca una ceja. Aún recuerda el carácter profundamente receloso que Zoro mostraba con el mundo cuando eran niños. Cuando este le gira la cara sabe que ha dado en el blanco –. Lo sabía.

\- Cállate – escupe, y Shina sonríe.

\- Creía que eras tú el segundo de a bordo.

\- Lo soy pero mi voz solo vale cuando Luffy no está disponible. Sin embargo, a Nami la necesitamos tanto como al capitán. No solo es la navegante, también es la voz de la razón – explica, y la sonrisa de Shina se amplía de forma considerable –. ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

\- Nunca te había escuchado hablar con tanto respeto de alguien que no fuera Kuina.

Zoro curva sus labios casi imperceptiblemente. Pocas personas se han ganado su respeto a lo largo de su vida, pero todos y cada uno de los miembros de esa tripulación entran en el reducido grupo. Y Shina también, por supuesto.

Llegan hasta la cocina en silencio. Solo quedan Sanji, Nami y Robin; los demás ya han encontrado algunas actividades para pasar la mañana. La pelirroja suelta un suspiro de alivio en cuanto ve a Shina, que ha sido la primera en entrar y que se ha sentado en el asiento más alejado de ella. Se dedica a mirarla de reojo. La actitud de la joven es de lo más normal. No parece sentirse culpable por nada… eso significa que no le ha puesto ninguna bomba al barco, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Dónde dormiste anoche? Me he asustado cuando he visto que tu cama ni siquiera estaba deshecha cuando me he levantado – comenta Nami al cabo de un rato con fingido desinterés.

\- Ya, lo siento. Quise dar una vuelta por el barco y me quedé dormida en la habitación del acuario. No volverá a ocurrir.

Ambas se observan fijamente durante un instante. Nami le sonríe por pura cordialidad, así que le sale falsa e incómoda. Sin embargo, la sonrisa que Shina le dedica es amplia, cálida y llena de seguridad. Cuando al cabo de unos segundos se gira para alagar a Sanji por su cocina, Nami agacha la cabeza para concentrarse en su comida. No entiende nada de lo que rodea a esa chica. No termina de fiarse de ella pero tampoco cree que tenga motivos reales para ello. Ahora se la ve tan tranquila… ¡Ah! Pensar en ella le da dolor de cabeza.

Shina, por su parte, intenta concentrarse en sus pensamientos después de que un comentario de Zoro haga comenzar una discusión con Sanji. Sabe que la principal preocupación de Nami en estos momentos es que la nueva invitada no les mate o hunda el barco. Contiene una nueva sonrisa para no llamar aún más la atención de la pelirroja. Hacía tiempo que no tenía tantos problemas para ganarse la confianza de alguien.

Nami termina de desayunar y está a punto de marcharse igual que lo ha hecho Robin unos minutos antes, pero la pregunta que Shina hace a continuación la deja clavada en el sitio.

\- ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

Shina tiene la cabeza apoyada en el hueco de la mano y sonríe con mucha dulzura. Nami se pregunta una vez más si de verdad tiene algún motivo para dudar de ella y entonces recuerda que sí, que al menos hay una cosa que no saben de ella. Así que se aprovecha de la situación.

\- Pues la verdad es que sí. ¿Sabes de navegación?

\- Un poco.

\- Supongo que será suficiente. Me vendrá muy bien tu ayuda para dibujar unos mapas.

Shina, animada, se acaba su plato y se apresura a salir detrás de la pelirroja. Zoro sigue a las jóvenes con la mirada hasta que se pierden. Se halla tan perplejo que ni siquiera está contestando los insultos de Sanji. Creía que Nami no era muy fan de Shina. Además, la rubia es muy consciente del recelo que la pelirroja siente hacia ella, ya se lo ha dejado claro. ¿De qué van esas dos?

* * *

\- ¿Así que este es el cuarto de cartografía?

Nami sonríe.

\- Se podría decir que sí. Paso más tiempo aquí que en mi cama.

Shina se acerca a una pequeña pila de mapas que hay en una esquina de la habitación, los toma con mucho cuidado y les echa un pequeño vistazo uno por uno. Con gran admiración, se vuelve hacia Nami. Sabe reconocer un buen mapa cuando lo ve.

\- Son muy buenos. ¿Dónde has aprendido a dibujar así?

\- Gracias. Una vez de pequeña robé un libro de cartografía, me gustó y probé a poner en práctica esos conocimientos. Me di cuenta de que se me daba genial… y aquí estoy.

En cuanto pronuncia la última palabra, Nami se pregunta qué es lo que la ha llevado a decirle eso a Shina. No ha dado una gran explicación y de momento no piensa hacerlo, pero le resulta llamativo que haya podido contar ese detalle sobre ella sin mucho esfuerzo.

\- Bueno – habla Nami de nuevo después de unos pocos minutos en silencio mientras se dedica a colocar todos sus instrumentos sobre la mesa para empezar a trabajar –, así que una vieja amiga de Zoro, ¿eh? Tengo la sensación de que eres una especie en peligro de extinción.

\- Claro que lo soy – ríe la rubia –. Por eso me alegro tanto de que Zoro os encontrara. Sé que la soledad es parte de él y que puede vivir solo mucho mejor de lo que lo haría con la inmensa mayoría del planeta, pero que solo haya llamado amigas a dos personas hasta que os conoció a vosotros… no sé. Me preocupaba bastante, la verdad, porque sé que no es una persona fácil de tratar y en un viaje tan peligroso como el que quería hacer tener amigos o al menos aliados es algo bastante importante.

Sin embargo, algo parece no cuadrar en la mente de Nami. Shina se da cuenta enseguida, así que se calla y decide que sea la navegante la que haga la pregunta que necesite.

\- ¿Dos personas? ¿No seríais tres?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Sí. Primero tú, y después Johnny y Yosaku.

\- ¿Quiénes?

Nami abre la boca al caer en el detalle de que Shina no debe saber quiénes son esos dos. Zoro les dijo que los conoció durante su época de cazarrecompensas, es decir, cuando ya se había ido del pueblo. Ellos ya les han repetido varias veces que no se han visto ni una sola vez desde entonces. Si Zoro no le ha hablado aún de ellos, la joven no sabrá nada.

La pelirroja le habla por encima de Johnny y Yosaku sin mencionar en exceso su historia con Arlong, en la que ambos se vieron envueltos. Shina la escucha sorprendida, con un brillo ilusionado en la mirada.

\- ¡No puedo creer que Zoro hiciera amigos por cuenta propia! – exclama cuando Nami termina el relato –. Siempre ha sido un negado para socializar. Desde que le conozco le veía hablar con los niños del pueblo pero nunca demasiado. Solía mantener las distancias; es más, casi siempre era el otro niño el que se acercaba a hablar primero. Pero con los años, cuando Zoro se fue haciendo más fuerte, comenzó a resultar más intimidante y la gente empezó a alejarse de él. Cosa que por otro lado tampoco me extraña. Por eso me resultó tan raro que se uniera a una banda pirata. Era evidente que lo hacía porque se llevaba bien y respetaba al capitán lo bastante como para aceptar sus órdenes sin rechistar, pero me preguntaba qué haría cada vez que alguien nuevo se uniera.

\- Zoro siempre ha sido el que más receloso se ha mantenido con cada nueva incorporación, aunque es cierto que algunas las ha llevado mejor que otras. Por ejemplo, la de Brook al principio no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero la de Robin fue la peor con diferencia. Aquello nos costó meses de tensión entre ambos. Al menos no fue muy insoportable porque se comportó con bastante decencia para lo que suele ser. Me sorprende que él solito sea capaz de dirigirse a alguien amablemente.

\- A mí no tanto porque yo he visto su parte más humana, pero sé que soy la excepción – Shina se pierde un instante en los recuerdos antes de volver a hablar –. Por cierto, antes has contado mal. Incluyendo a Johnny y a Yosaku, Zoro ha tenido en total cuatro amigos sin contaros a vosotros, no tres. Te has saltado a Kuina, la más importante precisamente – Shina se encoge de hombros de buen humor, pero la cara de Nami se muestra confusa.

\- No sé de quién me estás hablando.

Shina se muerde el labio. ¿Nami no sabe quién es Kuina? ¿Acaso no fue ella la que se unió justo tras Zoro? ¿Cómo no va a saberlo si ha navegado con él desde el principio? Si ella no lo sabe… es muy probable que los demás, exceptuando quizá a Luffy, tampoco lo sepan. Oh, por dios. ¿Ha hablado de más?

\- ¿No tenéis ni idea de quién es Kuina? – pregunta una sola vez, para cerciorarse. La rápida negativa de Nami le despeja toda duda.

Pues sí, ha hablado de más.

* * *

Nami se apoya sobre su mesa de escritorio, asimilando todo lo que Shina acaba de decirle.

\- En la tripulación ya sabíamos que Zoro quería ser el mejor espadachín del mundo por una promesa hecha a una vieja amiga pero… – la pelirroja cruza sus ojos marrones con los azules de Shina – creía que esa amiga eras tú. Bueno, al conocerte lo había asumido. No sabía… no sabía que su amiga había fallecido – Nami se cubre la boca con una mano y se sienta, demasiado triste para poder soportar el peso de sus propias piernas –. Creía que Zoro y Sanji eran los únicos que nunca habían perdido a ningún ser querido. Ahora resulta que solo Sanji ha tenido esa suerte.

Shina duda un ligero instante, pero finalmente se sienta junto a Nami y apoya una mano en su hombro. Aunque no entra en sus planes inmediatos admitirlo en voz alta, conoce bastante bien a todos los Mugiwaras, tanto antes como después de sus respectivos encuentros con Luffy. No con muchos detalles, por supuesto, eso es algo que solo ellos podrían darle, pero sí conoce con cierta claridad lo que Nami vivió durante ocho años así que sabe de qué está hablando.

\- No te sientas mal porque ese idiota no os lo haya contado – Nami alza un poco la cabeza, sin llegar a volverse hacia Shina. ¿Cómo sabe que eso es lo que estaba pensando? –. Zoro casi nunca le cuenta nada a nadie. Es parte de su carácter.

\- Pero a ti sí, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero me llevó mucho más tiempo del que estoy dispuesta a admitir.

Las dos jóvenes se sonríen. Nami piensa que tal vez Shina es más de lo que parece ser pero no es una mala persona. En realidad, se dice a sí misma con cierta vergüenza, ¿cómo puede serlo si es una de las mejores amigas de Zoro? Si esa chica no fuera de fiar Zoro jamás la hubiera considerado como tal. ¿Cómo no lo ha pensado antes? Lo que no quiere decir que no recuerde y quiera saber esas pequeñas cosas que quedaron en el aire la noche anterior, cuando estuvieron hablando con ella.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Es algo que quise preguntarte anoche, pero como de costumbre Luffy me dejó con la palabra en la boca –. Shina se echa hacia atrás, relajada, instándola con un simple gesto de cabeza a que hable. Nami toma aire y suelta su pregunta sin más dilación –. ¿Cómo pudiste ascender tantas veces en un año? Quiero decir… _¿qué es lo que sabes hacer?_ Porque ya nos dijiste que la lucha no era tu fuerte.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Nami, Shina sonríe enigmáticamente y la curiosidad de la navegante aumenta por cada segundo que pasa.

\- No es nada del otro mundo. Ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Zoro todavía, aunque creo que sabe por dónde van los tiros.

\- ¡No te pongas modesta! Algo interesante debe ser por lo menos.

La navegante parece estar a punto de atravesarla con sus ojos marrones en cualquier instante. Shina deja escapar una dulce carcajada y, cruzándose de piernas, decide contestar a la pregunta.

\- Es muy simple. Tan solo leo mi alrededor.

* * *

_Que aburrimiento. Se pregunta por enésima vez por qué cojones aceptó ir a esa estúpida base plagada de idiotas y puesta en medio de ninguna parte. Bueno, en realidad sí lo sabe, lo ha hecho para dejar de aburrirse, pero le ha salido el tiro por la culata. Ah, de verdad, hacía tiempo que no veía marines tan inútiles juntos. Aunque en realidad tiene sentido. Muchos de los marines que hay aquí solo son aspirantes, o sea que no son ni marines como tales._

_Ya le podría haber mandado Sengoku a un sitio más interesante. Menudo coñazo. Bueno, el caso es que ya ha hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Puros rollos burocráticos de la marina. Ya puede huir de ese lugar sin pena ninguna y sin mirar atrás._

_Y eso es lo que está a punto de hacer cuando ve algo que llama su atención. O, mejor dicho, alguien._

_\- ¡No me lo estoy inventando!_

_\- Niña, basta ya._

_Sus ojos fríos como el hielo se clavan en el rostro de la cría vestida de aprendiz que discute con uno de sus superiores. Casi le ha costado adivinar que lo que hay debajo de ese horrible uniforme es una chica porque encima lleva el pelo recogido bajo la gorra, pero el tono agudo de su voz y sus rasgos demasiado dulces y suaves para pertenecer a un hombre le dan la pista definitiva._

_La frustración y la rabia se reflejan con claridad en cada rincón de su rostro. Aprieta los puños con fuerza y pega los brazos a su cuerpo, probablemente para evitar darle un bofetón a ese hombre. _

_\- ¡Pero lo que le digo es cierto! ¡Koji está acosando a Miu y si no hacemos algo pronto la cosa se volverá mucho peor!_

_\- ¿Tienes alguna prueba de lo que estás diciendo? – el marine ni siquiera la está mirando, sino que está leyendo unos papeles que tiene entre manos. Incluso ha echado a andar y la pobre muchacha se ve obligada a corretear para alcanzarle._

_\- No, pero…_

_\- Entonces deja de decir estupideces y vuelve a tus tareas. Koji es el mejor aprendiz que hemos tenido en muchos años y será un miembro muy valioso de la marina. La próxima vez que intentes desprestigiar a uno de tus compañeros te expulsaremos. _

_La chiquilla se queda parada en medio del pasillo mientras ve al marine alejarse de ella y desaparecer por una de las muchas puertas que hay. Le da un puñetazo a la pared, lo bastante fuerte como para relajarse un poco pero lo bastante suave como para no romperse la mano._

_\- Estúpidos marines retrasados… ¡ni siquiera me dejan explicarme! – masculla entre dientes creyendo que no hay nadie demasiado cerca que pueda escucharla. Aunque a los oídos del visitante llega perfectamente._

_\- ¿Por qué dices algo tan grave sobre tu compañero?_

_La joven se da la vuelta de un salto. Que susto, joder._

_Frente a ella se alza el hombre más serio, frío e intimidante que ha visto jamás._

_\- ¿Y tú quién eres? – dice Shina con todo el coraje que es capaz de reunir. Poquito, todo sea dicho._

_\- Yo he preguntado primero – el hombre sonríe y Shina piensa en lo raro que le queda. Como si no estuviera muy acostumbrado a ello._

_Suspira, de repente agotada. Ese hombre es la primera persona que quiere escuchar lo que tiene que decir y ni siquiera está segura de que tenga algo que ver con la marina. Le extraña porque tiene pinta de ser bastante peligroso y está dentro de la base, pero no lleva ningún distintivo de la institución._

_\- ¿Por qué debería contarte nada? No eres marine, ¿verdad? No puedes ayudarme._

_\- Porque soy el único que parece estar dispuesto a escucharte. Y tienes razón, no soy marine, pero si hay algo que puedo hacer precisamente es ayudarte. _

_La chica hace contacto visual y se mantiene así durante casi un minuto, tras el que desiste al no encontrar nada que le diga que no puede confiar en él. Así que se dice a sí misma que por qué no contestar su pregunta._

_\- He dicho lo que he dicho porque es cierto – se calla durante un segundo para morderse el interior de las mejillas. La angustia se deja ver en su rostro con tanta claridad que el hombre no duda ni por un instante que lo que esa chica vaya a decir sea mentira –. Cada vez que Koji y Miu se encuentran ya sea en el comedor o por los pasillos, Koji siempre se acerca a ella para hablar de lo que sea. Siempre le toca el hombro o el brazo, y le sonríe más de lo que le sonríe a cualquier otra persona – se muerde el labio –. Al principio pensaba que simplemente estaba interesado en ella pero… entonces me fijé en que Miu se pone pálida y se paraliza. Desvía la mirada y siempre da pasos hacia atrás, como si buscara alejarse de él. Está asustada. Si a él le atrae pero ella tiene miedo, un miedo que se ve tan claramente… no puede ser otra cosa. Koji está acosando a Miu. Y no sé qué hacer para que me crean porque no sé cómo demostrarlo – suelta un gemido y se cruza de brazos. Entonces entrecierra los ojos al percatarse de algo –. ¿Por qué te sorprendes?_

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- Estás sorprendido. ¿Por qué? ¿Tan extraño te parece lo que te acabo de contar?_

_El hombre no contesta. Lo único en lo que puede pensar ahora mismo es en que por fin su enorme aburrimiento empieza a desaparecer. Esa chica es una de las personas más interesantes que ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer._

_\- Mocosa, ¿cómo te llamas?_

_La joven frunce el ceño, sin entender nada._

_\- Shina._

_\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_\- Diecisiete._

_\- ¿Sabes qué, Shina? – ella niega muy lentamente con la cabeza –. Creo que ese marine estaba muy equivocado. Creo que la más prometedora de los aprendices que hay aquí eres tú._

_Shina se queda callada porque no tiene ni idea de qué decir. Así que se limita a alzar un poco la comisura de sus labios para formar una sonrisa de medio lado. Se siente muy halagada._

_\- Aún no me has dicho tu nombre – le recuerda –. He contestado tu pregunta. Ahora puedes contestar la mía._

_\- Tienes razón – el hombre sonríe, una sonrisa pequeña pero emocionada, y estira uno de sus brazos en su dirección –. Mi nombre es Dracule Mihawk. Es un placer conocerte._

* * *

**Después de mil años vuelvo actualizando este fanfic. Creedme cuando os digo que pienso en Shina día sí día también, pero se me ocurren tantas ideas sobre ella que muchas veces no sé cual escribir, cual rechazar o como ordenarlas. A veces ni siquiera sé como expresarlas y me frustro y es todo un horror. Pero bueno, aquí estoy, haciendo lo que puedo.**

**Ya dije en el capítulo anterior que iba a haber un montón de flashbacks a lo largo de la historia y hoy ha caído el primero que, además, es bastante revelador. En el siguiente capítulo explicaré mejor qué es lo que Shina sabe hacer, aunque espero que más o menos se haya entendido ya. No sé. Nunca estoy nada segura de expresarme bien.**

**Y con esto os dejo. Espero actualizar pronto. Un beso y gracias a los que soportáis mi tardanza :)**

**PD: He resubido todos los capítulos con pequeños cambios y he arreglado algunas incoherencias. Si notáis algo raro o fuera de lugar, me lo decís. Como he dicho varias veces, mi cabeza es un caos con esta historia.**


End file.
